


That Pen...

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Hotch has been watching Reid. And that goddamned pen that he has in his mouth all the time





	That Pen...

**Author's Note:**

> So, a buddy of mine sparked this idea, in a way... I think.

Aaron Hotchner looked up from his book towards Spencer Reid, as they sat across from each other on the plane, only to realize his mistake as soon as he did.  The younger man was reading through the case file, a pen resting against his mouth, and from time to time the cap of the pen disappeared behind pouty lips, before reappearing moments later.  Hotch looked back down quickly, trying to hide his reaction. Luckily, the rest of the team were busy doing other things and didn't notice his blush or the slight tightening of his pants.  _ He's your subordinate, you cannot do that to him.  Or to yourself. It would ruin both your careers.  _

 

 Hotch sighed and turned his attention back to his book, not noticing the way Reid's eyes lifted from the file and landed on the older man's face, watching for a while before resuming his reading as well.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

_ Just my luck,  _ Hotch thought when he found out they were sharing rooms.  He was to stay with Reid, of course. The man whom Hotch had been looking at for months, his gaze lingering more after his divorce to Haley was finalized.   _ Well, at least we'll be busy with the case.  Get your head in the game, Hotchner. _

 

 Reid, on the other hand, was secretly delighted he would be sharing a room with Hotch.  He admired the man and wanted to watch him more up close, more in what was essentially off the clock.  It was a chance to study him in a way he couldn't in the field or at the office.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 The case was closed, but the jet didn't leave until morning, leaving the team with time for themselves.  Hotch hoped this would mean he'd get the room for himself for a while, but he heard Reid's recognizable footsteps behind him as he walked to the door.  Hotch opened and left the door open for the younger agent to follow. The door closed behind them and Reid flipped the lock before going over to the messiest of the queen beds, sitting in the middle of it with his laptop.

 

 Hotch noticed Reid had the damned pen between his lips, just like on the plane.  In an instant, he was rock hard and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself.  He was so focused on calming himself he barely realized Reid spoke.

 

 “Aaron, are you okay?” He asked, his eyes concerned at seeing his supervisor so shaken.

 

 “What? Oh, yeah, Reid, I'm fine”, Hotch said, hoping the young profiler didn't catch his lie.

 

 “No you're not.  Something is bothering you, it has been for a while.” Reid's tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Hotch zeroed in on the movement.  It took Reid a moment, but when he understood, he slowly slid off the bed and stepped towards Hotch with a grace rarely seen within the young man.  He stopped when their faces were just a few inches apart, and he opened his mouth to speak, when he felt lips on top of his own.

 

 Aaron watched Spencer step closer to him, and when he stopped, he just couldn't help himself, he had to feel that mouth on his own.  He closed the small gap between them and kissed him, lips slowly moving. He almost let out a breath of relief when he felt Spencer kiss him back.

 

 “God, Spence…” Aaron whispered.  “That mouth of yours has distracted me, every time you've had that pen in your hand and rested it against your mouth, I just wanted to feel what they felt like.” He pulled away, realizing what he'd just said.  “Oh god. I'm your supervisor, I shouldn't have-” 

 

 “Aaron, stop it.  I kissed you back, remember?” Spencer reminded him,  _ and how could he forget? Those soft lips on his…  _  “It’s okay, you’re not the only one to want this.” No other words were spoken as their lips met once more.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
